Between Selly Oak and Cornwall
by kai anbu
Summary: Cormoran Strike yang kehilangan satu kaki, ditopang oleh Severus Snape sang Fisioterapis. Tetapi ternyata bukan hanya kepedulian yang ditawarkan sang dokter, Snape menawarkan dan memendam lebih. Ketika Strike kehilangan Charlotte, bagaimana ia harus bangkit? Crossover Severus Snape x Cormoran Strike. Warning: canon.


**Between Selly Oak and Cornwall**

;

;

;

Fic by Kai Anbu / Rakai Asaju

Severus Snape &amp; Cormran Strike adalah milik JK Rowling. Plot belong to me.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari menulis ini.

;

;

Lelaki itu terbaring dengan mata terpejam rapat. Dadanya naik turun dengan nafas pelan, ritmenya halus dan teratur. Suasana begitu sunyi dan tenang. Ia tidur terlalu lelap untuk seorang pasien yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi.

_Terlalu lelap untuk seseorang yang baru saja menjalani operasi amputasi yang kedua. _Pikir Snape.

Namanya Cormoran Strike. Anggota Divisi cabang Khusus yang barus saja bertugas di Afghanistan. Terluka dalam ledakan bom yang menewaskan satu orang, membuat lima orang terluka parah termasuk ia, tungkai kirinya dari lutut ke bawah hancur dan tak mungkin diselamatkan. Perawatan apa adanya di medan perang memutuskan amputasi lutut ke bawah untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ia ditarik pulang beberapa hari setelah insiden tersebut, dan hanya beberapa jam setelah tiba, Strike langsung menjalani operasi kedua untuk "merapikan" tulang dan daging di tungkai kirinya.

Snape memutuskan untuk menunggunya hingga siuman. Suasana kamar ini terlalu tenang dan damai, hingga Snape memutuskan untuk duduk bersantai sejenak, sambil mengamati.

_Anak Jonny Rokeby, sang rockstar. Mengapa kau memilih menjadi tentara?_

Snape tahu, untuk direkrut Cabang Khusus ada sejumlah kriteria ketat. Kemampuan menyelidik, mengintai, berkomunikasi, penalaran dan deduksi logis. Anak haram seorang rockstar yang diakuinya dengan enggan, dengan ibu dari tokoh legendaris hippies yang meninggal karena overdosis, tentulah pengalaman hidup masa kanak-kanak hingga remaja telah berpilin rumit membentuk kepribadian lelaki bernama Strike ini.

Tubuhnya tinggi, bahunya bidang, sepertinya bahkan lebih tinggi dari rata-rata orang Cabang Khusus yang pekerjaannya tak mengutamakan kekuatan. Rambutnya seperti antara keriting atau ikal, tidak jelas karena masih dicukur tipis. Strike tak nampak berwajah pemberontak. Tak ada keganasan atau keliaran yang tampak dalam wajahnya, tangannya, atau keseluruhan dirinya yang tertidur. Snape telah terbiasa meraba-raba karakter seseorang dari hanya melihat penampilannya. Ia telah terlatih dengan delapanpuluh persen akurasi, meskipun metode observasinya itu tak berani ia bagikan kepada orang lain. Strike memiliki rahang yang bagus, alisnya tebal, hidung mancung sedikit bengkok yang mirip Rokeby, dan bibir tipis yang tampak tegas. Snape membayangkan lelaki ini, sesuai dengan pekerjaannya di Cabang Khusus, tentulah memiliki cara komunikasi yang tajam dan nyinyir.

_Lidahnya tentulah pedas._ Snape sedikit membiarkan imajinasinya meliar dipicu pikiran tentang bibir dan lidah itu. Ia sudah terbiasa berpikir mesum barang sedetik-dua detik dengan tetap mempertahankan wajah tenang.

Strike mengerang pelan, membuka matanya, tatapannya nanar. Snape langsung berdiri, memencet bel untuk memanggil perawat, dan berdiri menatap Strike.

Dalam pandangannya yang kabur, disela oleh perawat yang mengucapkan selamat pagi, mengecek kornea amatanya dan tungkai kirinya yang tidak utuh, Strike melihat satu sosok berpakaian seragam tentara lapangan. Warna yang sama dengan yang digunakannya ketika bertugas di lapangan. Tapi, lelaki itu berambut gondrong, dikuncir rapi. Wajahnya tak tampak ramah, justru keras dan ortodoks seperti pendeta-pendeta kolot bersetelan hitam di gereja. Namun, dinatara sepasang mata hitam itu Strike melihat ada ketulusan.

Ketulusan yang lembut, yang letaknya begitu dalam, tak mudah terbaca. Sesuatu yang asli, murni dan dapat dipercaya.

_Siapa kau?_

"Letnan Dua Cormoran Strike," Snape merespon mata Strike yang nampak bertanya-tanya. "saya Severus Snape. Fisioterapis."

Strike, yang piirannya masih mengambang karena sisa bius operasi, merasa sulit untuk menyadari mengapa Snape ada disini.

Fisioterapis? Mengapa ada seorang fisioterapis disamping tempat tidurku? Lucy mungkin memang belum datang… dia punya anak kecil…

Snepa membiarkan Strike mencerna hal itu, karena memang tak semuanya bisa dilalui dengan mudah. Ada beberapa menit keduanya hanya saling pandang membisu.

Strike susah payah berpikir. Snape menunggu dengan sabar.

"Ah," Strike akhirnya teringat. Tapi pemahaman itu diikuti mata yang berkaca-kaca. Diikuti kepalanya yang berat, ia paksa untuk mengangkat, menatap satu bagian kosong di balik selimutnya. Kaki kirinya dari lutut ke bawah. Gundukan selimut dimana ada tungkai lutut kiri ke bawah, tak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Aku buntung." Strike terbahak, terdengar seperti tawa yang menyedihkan. Ia seperti menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Satu tangannya yang tertancap infus diangkat menutupi matanya. Kesadaran itu mengembalikannya pada rentetan ingatan erang. Ledakan, serpihan, mayat Gary Topley yang tewas dengan setengah raga hancur. Richard Anstis yang ditariknya sekuat tenaga…

Snape tahu, Strike mungkin sedang menahan tangis atau frustasi akan kenyataan. Tidak akan mudah bagi siapapun, meskipun ia seorang tentara tangguh, untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kau pulang dalam keadaan tak utuh lagi. Dan untuk itulah mengapa Snape selalu berada di samping semua pasien tentara yang diamputasi ketika mereka siuman setelah operasi.

"sepertinya… aku tidak bisa bertinju lagi," sahutnya pelan.

"Oh. Kau bertinju di angkatan?"

Strike mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku berpikir apakah Charlotte akan tetap bersamaku…?" kalimat itu terdengar menggantung, tak diteruskan. Matanya menerawang sejenak.

Snape mendesah dalam hati. _Kenapa harus ada nama perempuan di sini?_ Sejenak ia berpikir kalau Strike berbeda, ternyata ia sama saja dengan para prajurit lainnya yang memanggil ibu atau kekasih mereka di saat-saat seperti ini. Entah itu ketika mereka masih teller di awal operasi, atau ketika baru saja sadar dari pengaruh bius. Hell, para wanita memang makhluk menakutkan yang menancapkan kekuatannya di jiwa para lelaki, termasuk para lelaki pemberani berseragam.

Charlotte, jelas nama perempuan, bukan ibu kandung karena Snape baru saja membaca kalau ibunya bernama Leda Strike. Jadi pasti Charlotte adalah kekasihnya ..?

"Siapa Charlotte, mate?" Snape bertanya.

Strike tertawa terbahak. Ada semacam tawa kegilaan di seringainya.

Snape melihat ada satu emosi gila yang terkuak dalam tawa itu. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang gila, tersembunyi, bernada satir dan ironi. Ada sesuatu yang unik dan Snape yakin, entah Strike atau Charlotte itu punya sedikit perbedaan dengan manusia umumnya. Snape menjadi penasaran mengapa Strike tertawa.

"Cewek yang menganggap aku trofi kemenangannya, dan sebaliknya."

_Dan jawaban yang penuh sastrawi keluar dari lidahmu._ Entah Snape ingin mendecih sebal atau kagum. Lidah seorang Divisi Khusus memang harus tajam, karena mereka juga unya tugas menginterogasi para prajurit. Hanya Snape tak menduga kalau Strike bisa bermetafora.

_Trofi kemenangan? Apa maksudmu dengan itu, mate?_

"Dia bangsawan, dok. Keluarganya terhormat dan berada di lingkaran kelas atas, bersama para darah biru. Tapi dia pilih aku, daripada tawaran laki-laki lain yang jauh lebih terhormat. " Strike menjawab, masih dengan seringai miris.

"Aku tak tahu apakah dia akan tetap bersamaku atau tidak," seringai itu berubah dengan cepat, wajah Strike menjadi sendu sambil matanya menatap kakinya yang buntung. "Kau tahu dok? Semua orang bilang ibuku rusak. Aku juga diperkirakan akan tumbuh sepertinya. Aku bergabung ke militer untuk mendapatkan pengakuan bahwa aku sangat teratur, mematuhi instruksi dan tak punya kesalahan. Aku memang melakukan semua tugasku dengan sempurna. Kau takkan mendapatkan pengakuan itu kalau kau hanya jadi mahasiswa psikologi. Kau akan berkutat dengan kegilaan selamanya…"

Snape mendengarkan dengan telaten. Cerita mengenai mahasiswa yang berpindah tiba-tiba menjadi tentara adalah cerita yang umum sering didengarnya, dengan penuh perhatian tentunya, karena di sana banyak terjadi kegalauan dan perenungan atas keputusan drastis yang harus diambil. Meninggalkan dunia intelektual yang terhormat, berpidah masuk ke dunia keras yang penuh debu dan mesiu, tak semua orang bisa memahami hal itu. Snae bersyukur karena ia bisa paham.

"namun kenyataanya… secara fisik, aku rusak saat ini." Kalimat itu dilanjutkan oleh Strike tanpa emosi berlebihan. Hanya matanya yang kembali berkaca-kaca. Tapi Snape bertaruh takkan ada ar mata yang keluar dari lelaki ini.

Tergerak oleh simpati atas apa yang dialami Srike, ditampah informasi yang ia terima tentang masa lalu Strike, Snape memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat moral Strike dengan cara yang manjur yang sering dilakukannya ketika menghadapi seorang tentara yang harus diamputasi. Ia meraih tangan Strike, menatap Strike lamat-lamat.

"Cormoran Strike," mata hitamnya menatap Strike.

Strike membalas pandangan mata itu, berusaha keras memfokuskan diri. Snape telah menantangnya. Tangan Snape kencang mengenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Apakah kau bisa mengepalkan tanganmu?"

"Eh… ya," Strike menjawab ragu, lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apakah kau masih bisa memukul?"

"Kukira,.. ya."

"Bangunlah. Pukul aku."

Strike mengerutkan kening. Pengaruh bius operasi mulai memudar. Ia bangkit pelan-pelan. Menyambut tantangan Snape.

Ada rasa berdenyut hebat di ujung lutut kirinya yang membuat wajahnya mengernyit, rasa sakit yang juga dibaca jelas oleh Snape.

"Lawan rasa sakit itu. Pukul aku." Snape tetap memegang kendali.

"Kau yakin..?" Strike bertanya.

"Ya! Ini perintah."

Strike mearik kepalan tangan kirinya, dan kepalan tangannya melayang, degan lintasan yang telah beribu-ribu kali pernah ia latih di kesatuan, semasa ia masih bertinju dulu.

Kepalan itu mengenai pipi Snape dengan telak, membuat Snape terjengkang dari kursinya, menimbukan suara berkelontangan. Suara kursi yang terjtuh menarik perhaian perawat, membuatnya tergopoh masuk kembal ke kamar. Di dalam, Snape duduk di lantai, di samping tempat tidur Strike, dengan posisi jatuh terjengkang. Sementara, Strike yang berbadan besar, duduk di atas ranjang, masih mengepalkan tangan.

"dr. Snape! Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Mel. Aku hanya mengetes kekuatannya." Satu tangannya menyeka darah di ujung bibirnya.

_Sial, aku lupa kalau dia pernah juara tinju. Seharusnya kekuatannya tak sebesar ini karena pengaruh bius operasi itu,_ Snape menyesali ia telah menantang Strike.

Strike, melawan segala etika dan kesopanan, tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pukulan itu serasa seperti penghiburan pertamanya, memberikan perasaan menang yang adiktif, seolah-olah ia telah meng-KO lawan.

"Terimakasih, dok! Aku merasa lebih baik..."

Dan hari-hari perjuangannya bersama Snape pun dimulai.

-o0o-

Sepanjang Snape menjadi dokter militer, ia mengkhususkan diri memberikan fisioterapi pada para tentara. Pembawaannya tak pernah kelihatan ramah karena memang wajahnya tampak kaku dangan sangar sejak lahir. Para tentara itu tak pernah merajuk atau mengeluh, tidak seperti pasien sipil yang banyak alasan. Karena itu, ia menyenangi pekerjaan ini.

Snape tak pernah menangani pasien fisioterapi seperti Strike sebelumnya. Begitu patuh. Begitu taat perintah, sangat disiplin dan teratur. Seolah tubuh besar itu serupa robot yang selalu menjalankan perintah. Perkembangan adaptasinya dengan kakinya yang buntung, juga dengan kaki prostetik, membuat Snape kagum diam-diam. Sekaligus kasihan.

_Ia takkan bertahan lama dengan Charlotte. _

Charlotte, tunangan Strike yang hampir tiap minggu mendampinginya untuk fisioterapi. Wanita itu rupawan bak model, yang di mata Snape, kecantikannya itu juga mengandung beberapa titik kegilaan di sana sini. Caranya bergerak, caranya berbicara, caranya memeluk dan merengkuh Strike, bagaikan Medusa yang berusaha menjerat Strike hingga ke akar-akarnya.

_Strike merindukan keteraturan. Sedangkan Charlote bernafas dengan udara kekacauan. Keduanya bagaikan air dan minyak. _

Snape menahan diri untuk tidak menyebut dirinya sedang cemburu. _Hanya simpati berlebihan sebagai dokter_, pikirnya membela diri.

Ketika Strike selesai dengan fisioterapinya dan meninggalkan rumah sakit, Snape merasa sedikit kehilangan. Tapi, masih ada kunjungan kontrol tiap dua minggu sekali yang rutin harus dilakukan Strike selama setengah tahun pertama menggunakan prostetik. Maka, ketika Strike muncul di ruang prakteknya, Snape menyembunyikan kesenangannya di balik wajanhya yang forml kaku.

Ia lupa, kalau Strike adalah anggota cabang khusus, yang menangkap perubahan kecil di kelopak mata Snape. Pupilnya melebar. Mata adalah jendela hati yang paling sulit untuk dimanipulasi, sedingin apapun ekspresi wajahmu.

_Kau senang bertemu denganku, dok?_ Pikir Strike. Ada rasa heran sekaligus kenyamanan yang menyelinap. Dan seketika itu teringat kembali tinju pertamanaya setelah operasi amputasi itu. Satu tinju yag mengembalikan seluruh kepercayaan dirinya, menghilangkan ketakutannya akan masa depan dimana ia menjadi ak berdaya sebagai seorang prajurit berkaki satu.

"Semuanya bagus. Kau beradaptasi dengan cepat." Snape berkata setelah memeriksa permukaan ujung lutut kiri Strike. "Tapi harus kuperingatkan, kau akan merasakan sakit bila kau memakainya berlebihan. Untuk itu, aku akan merespkan obat penahan sakit dan talek khusus, kalau-kalau kau merasa tak nyaman."

"Aku menggunakannya berkeliling London, dari stasiun ke stasiun, perjalanan ke Cornwall naik kereta." Strike bercerita. Ada kebanggaan dalam suaranya. Ia bercerita, kalau ia langsung menguji prostetiknya dengan masuk ke beberapa bar dan tempat minum, memastikan tak seorangpun melihatnya sebagai lelaki cacat berkaki satu. Lalu ia menyusuri setiap tangga bawah tanah stasiun, naik turut Metro, menyusiri King's Cross, menaiki kereta ekonomi ke Cornwall untuk menjumpai Lucy, adiknya, dan kembali pada hari yang sama. Kakinya terasa sakit dan berdenyut, tetapi ia berhasil bertahan. Tanpa tongkat. Orang-orang hanya melihatnya sebagai seorang lelaki bertubuh besar yang berjalan pincang. Hanya di tempat Lucy ia mengistirahatkan kakinya sebentar dengan melepas prostetiknya.

"Pelan-pelan, Strike. Jangan-jangan setelah ini kau mengujinya dengan berkelahi," Snape menyindir. "kau harus menyadari batas-batas dalam aktivitasmu."

Strike hanya tersenyum getir.

"Bagaimana tanggapan keluargamu?"

"Mreka kaget. Mereka masih mengira aku harus membawa tongkat kemana-mana. Kau tahu, Cornwall itu cukup jauh."

"Kampung halamnmu, ya."

"Yeah."

"Bagaimana dengan tunanganmu?"

"Charlotte?"

"Oh ya, namanya Charlotte. Gadis yang sangat cantik." Snape menambahkan emosi ke dalam kata-katanya. "Kau beruntung."

Strke duam sejenak. Snape enangkap jeda itu. Tanda bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi antara ia dan Charlotte.

_Pertengkaran?_ Snape senang membuat asumsi.

Tapi sesungguhnya Strike sedang berusaha membaca pikiran sang dkter.

_Kenapa kau menanyakan perihal ia, Sev? Beraninya kau menanyakan permasalahan pribadi. _Ingatakannya sekilas melayang pada pertengkaran hebat seminggu yang lalu dengan Charlotte.

"Baik-baik saja." Strike berbohong. Tak berhasil. REaksi jeda kosong pertamanya, tentunya telah dipahami sebagai suatu kebohongan bagi Snape.

"Maaf, kalau aku mengorek masalah pribadi. Tapi tanggapan orang-orang terdekat terhadap bagaimana kau berfungsi, juga peting untuk pemulihan." Snape seperti membaca kegeraman Strike. "Kebanyakan, para prajurit tersiksa oleh rasa kasihan; perlakuan berlebihan yang diberikan keluarga, istri atau kekasih; hal itu melukai harga diri mereka. Yang kau lakukan adalah melemparkan fakta ke muka mereka kalau kau bisa mengarungi London tanpa tongkat."

"Kau memabacanya dengan baik, dok." Strike tersenyum.

"Untukmu, yang kukhawatirkan justru sebaliknya."

Strike tertarik.

"Apa itu, dok?"

"Adaptasimu bgitu bagus. Aku khawatir orang-orang di sekitarmu lupa akan kondisimu. Jangan-jangan atasanmu akan menyuruhmu bekerja di cabang Khusus sama seperti orang normal lainnya."

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya khawatir. Kau sudah tak bisa berlari kencang, meskipun kau mau."

"Maksudmu, dok?"

"Apa yang kukatakan ini yakin mau mendengarnya?"

"Silahkan."

"Kau bisa terjebak di lingkara setan. Atasanmu kembali menyuruhmu bekerja. Kau bekerja dengan baik. Kau mulai melupakan prostetik itu. Kau melaksanakan pekerjaan dengan baik di Cabang Khusus hingga ta suatu saat sebuah kejadian membuatmu jatuh kembali. Kau akan kembali ke sini, mengumpulka harga diri lagi, sedikit demi sedikit. Lalau kau bekerja lagi dan jatuh lagi."

Strike tertegun dengan jawaban Snape.

"… dan demikian juga dengan tunanganmu. Kau berhubungan dengannya, kau menjadi pelariannya. Ada satu fakta dalah hubungan social, bahwa hubungan intim akan bertahan lama bila salah satu mengalah sementara yang lain berpesta pora. Namun, pada kasusmu,… " Snape berhenti sejenak.

"Sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan?"

"Kau dokterku, dan kata-katamu sepeti menginterogasiku," Strike langsung berkata setingkat di atas Snape.

_Charlotte adalah urusanku, jangan mecampur urusan pribadiku dengan prosetetk terkutuk ini,_ Strike berpikir untuk mngatakan itu. Tetapi akan trdengar seperi pertahanan yang mempertegas bahwa sesuatu memang sedang terjadi antara ia dan Charlotte.

"Seharusnya kau masuk cabang Khusus, dok. Caramu memancing sangat bagus." Akhirnya Strike memilih untuk memuji.

Snape tertawa.

"Hei, aku hanya khawatir."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau juga harus memahami batasmu secara psikologis." Snape memberikan nasihat. "Siapapun takkan tahan terlalu lama untuk mengalah. Seorang laki-laki selalu ditopang oleh harga diri. Sama seperti ikan membutuhkan air. Dan semua lelaki mempertaruhkan pondasi itu ketika menjalin hubungan intim dengan perempuan."

"_Aku sama seperti lelaki lainnya_, dok." Strike berkata menekan, sembari menatap lurus pada sang dokter.

Snape tahu, apa yang dimaksud dengan "_sama seperti lelaki lainnya_" itu.

"Charlotte itu rusak, sampai ke akar-akarnya." Kali ini mata Strike tampak menerawang. "Tapi ia menggairahkan. Memilihku diantara lelaki lain, bagaikan sebuah trofi kemenangan yang tak terlihat."

"Terlalu rapuh bila kau menopang dirimu di atas hubungan itu. Aku tak tahu apakah kau…"

Snape berhenti sejenak.

"Bisa berhenti menopang harga dirimu di atas hubunganmu dengan Charlotte, atau di atas identitasmu sebagai anggota militer."

Strike terkesiap. Sebenarnya ia telah memilikikan hal itu sebelumnya. Keluar dari militer. Menjadi detektif.

"Kau seorang pembaca pikiran, dok."

"Aku memang seorang Legilimens, kalau kau pernah mendengar." Snape terbahak. Teringat satu cerita best seller yang terkenal tentang ilmu sihir.

"Hubungi aku kapanpun kau butuh." Sahut Snape, memeerikan kartu nama. "Sebagai dokter. Atau sebagai teman."

_Atau sebagai orang yang istimewa bagimu. Meskpun itu tidak mungkin. _

Strike menerima kartu nama itu.

-o0o-

Dan memang, hubungan itu telah berakhir ketika Charlotte menjadi Mrs. Jago Ross. Strike tidak melayani permainan Charlotte yang terakhir. Yang memintanya dengan isyarat minta tolong, untuk menyelematkannyadari Jago Ross, sang bangsawan tersohr yang dua minggu lalu menikahi gadis yang selama sepuluh tahun putus sambung menjadi tunangannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan kasus Bombyx Mori, ia masih harus sendirian karena Robin masih mengambil kusus pengintaian. Denmark Street mulai sepi karena publisitas kasus itu mulai berkurang dengan hamilnya Kate Middleton.

Kesempatan untuk sendiri bagi Strike. Ia menatap kardus-kardus lamanya, yang berisi barang-barang yang diambilnya dari apartemen Charlotte. Sekian lama ia enggan untuk membogkar kardus-kardus itu, karena kenangan bersama Charlotte masih begitu lekat, seperti bayangan yang mengikuinya kemanapun pergi.

_Tetapi, tidak bisa begini terus. Kantorku harus rapi. Dan tak mungkin ia menyuruh Robin yang membereskan ketika ia selesai kursus. Barag-barang itu terlalu pribadi. _

Ketharusannya akan pekerjaan yang menuntut kantor rapi menguatkan dirinya. Ia mulai membongkar beberapa kardus, memisahkan mana yang akan dibuang, ditata kembali dalam flat, atau diletakkan di kantor. Ketika mengambil satu tumpukan di dasar kardus brisis buku-buku, ia menemukan satu kartu nama terjatuh.

_Severus Snape, dr. _

_Physiotherapist. _

Strke hampir saja lupa. Ia telah diingatkan akan hubungan yang tampak kuat namun rapuh itu. Seseorang telah membacanya sejak awal, menyadarinya sejak awal. Seseorang yang asing yang memiliki mata penuh rahasia namun mengandung ketulusan.

Ingatannya pada Snape mengembalikan lagi seuruh ingatan bersama Charlotte, dengan tahun-tahun awalya.

Ia menoleh kiri kanan dan merasa panik._ Apakah ada klien, apakah ada pekerjaan?_ Ia selalu melarikan diri kepada pekerjaan.

Tapi, tidak ada pekerjaan saat ini. Tidak ada Robin yang di depannya Strike senantiasa menjaga profesionalisme.

Hanya ia sendiri. Hanya ia sendiri yang menemukan dirinya mulai rapuh, dari pertahanan jiwanya sendiri yang mulai memberontak dari kekangan perasaan pedih yang dipendamnya selama ini.

Ia telah menjadi seoang detektif, Ia telah memiliki harga diri yang ia topang sendiri.

Ia juga telah mengkahiri hubunganya dengan Charlotte.

Tetapi trofi kemenangan itu… terlalu mahal merengggut harga dirinya. Ia bagaikan petinju yang tertatih ketika satu peristiwa hidup menghantamya dengan hebat.

Ketika matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, ia merasakan ingin memukul seseorang.

Seseorang yang setidaknya, bisa mengingatkan kalau ia…

..mampu bangkit dari semua ini.

-o0o-

Tebing-tebng Cornwall yang menghampar. Inilah tempa dimana Strike besar dan tumbuh. Di bawah bayang-bayang kebencian semu orang tuanya, di bawah asuhan keluarga angkatnya, Paman Ted dan Bibi Lucy….

Snape turun dari mobilnya.

"Pemilihan tempat yang aneh untuk bernostalgia," Sahutnya kepada Strike.

Strke tersenyum mendesah."Aku kemari berjalan kaki," entah mengapa Strike justru mengatakan hal itu. Ia merokok santai di tepi tbing.

Snape tersenyum pelan.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja, dok."

"Kau takkan meneleponku kalau tidak ada perlu."

"Kau benar." Strike langsung bicara jujur.

"Tentang … Mrs Jago Ross?" Snape menebak.

"Ya."

"Kau hidup penuh dengan makna. Sedang ia hidup dengan segala usaha agar kau hanya melihatnya seorang. Aku tidak tahu apa ada wanita lain yang sedemikian egois seperti Charlotte." Snape menyahut dingin, kepalanya menoleh menikmati angin yang melambai-lambaikan rambutnya.

Strike teringat permainan yang terus- menerus dimainkan Charlotte. Charlotte ingin menguasainya. Mungkin ia juga telah teralu lama berkorban.

"Siapa yang memtuskan hubungan?"

Strike tersenyum mendengar pertanyan Snape.

"Aku."

"Oh." Snape terperangah. Sejujurnya, jawaban itu sedikit di luar dugaan.

"Trofi kemenangan itu ternyata semu."

Sape tersenyum.

"Cormoran, seluruh hidupmu adalah kemennagan. Kaususmu engan Lula Landry, kesusksesanmu mengungkap misteri Bombyx Mori… kau seharusnya tak memiliki mslah dengan harga diri. Kau menyandang segala martabat dan kehormatan yang dibutuhkan seorang lelaki manapun untuk hidup."

Strike membayangkan tubuh Ciara Porter dan Nina Lascalles, kedua wanita cantik itu pernah menghabiskan malam bersamanya. Tentu saja tidak kepada semua lelaki mereka membuka diri. Strike meyakini dirinya istimewa. Tidur dengan Ciara Porter itu sungguh memulihkan harga dirinya yang tercampakkan ketika Charlotte mencampakkannya.

"Ya. Aku hanya ingin memafkan diriku sendiri dengan berkata bahwa kau benar, Severus. " Strike mengalah pada hati nuraninya. Ia harus bicara jujur, anya sekedar untuk melepaskan beban.

"Kau benar… sialan. Kau benar." Diiringi tawa pelan yang terdengar sinting, Strike tertawa dengan hati menangis. Tapi, air mata untk Charlotte takkan ia ijinkan untuk keluar. Ia seorang laki-laki. Dan laki-laki yang kuat takkan menjilat ludahnya kembali dengan menyesali keputusannya.

Snape mengeluarkan sebatang rokok. Berusaha menyalakannya, Tetapi pemantiknya mati. Strike melihatnya dengan mulut setengah terbuka yang merokok.

"Aku tak tahu kau merokok, dok."

"Tak lama sejak bertemu denganmu." Sahut Snape, tersenyum dengan mata menerawang, mengangumi sosok Strike yang berdiri dengan latar belakang tebing-tebing Cornwall.

_Yang patah hati disini, tidak hanya kau, Strike. _

_Aku juga. _

Strike nyengir.

"Sejak bertemu denganku, dok?" Strike tak sampai hati meneruskan.

_Kau… menyukaiku, bukan? Pandangan matamu tak bisa bohong. _

Strike teringat di masa awal rehabilitasi ketika Snape terus membimbingnya dengan telaten. SEntuhan-sentuhan tangannya yang kokoh menahan tubuhnya yang besar, bukan hanya atas dasar kpedulian sebagai dokter. Tapi juga, kadang Strike merasakan kehangatan yang lebih. Kehagatan yang ditawarkan Snape, yang tak mungkin dibalas oleh Strike.

_Kau tahu, kau takkan mungkin mendapatkanku_.

"Hmmm… ya, sejak bertemu denganmu." Kali ini Snape melangkah mendekat.

"Aku tipe orang yang setia, kalau sudah mencintai seseorang." Snape berkata. Matanya menatap sendu, tangannya memain-mainkan rokok.

"Sejak kita pertamakali bertemu, kau istimewa." Snape melanjutkan dengan kalimat pendek. Kalimatnya seperti pukulan lurus menohok di perut Strike.

"Kau istimewa bagiku. Sayangnya kau _straight."_

Tiba-tiba Strike heran, mengapa Snape bisa terlihat demikian tenang. Mengapa ia mengakui setia, dan tetap setia pada seseorang yang tak mungkin teraih? Dan tetap tenang menjalani hidup seolah tak terjadi apa-apa… mengapa?

"Perasaanmu yang setia itu… sampai kapan akan kau pertahankan?" Strike bertanya.

"Hmmm… sampai mau memisahkan kita? Tedengar sangat gombal bukan." Snape tertawa, api matanya tak lepas menatap Strike.

"Pernikahan sesama jenis di Inggris dilegalkan, Strike. Kau tahu itu."

Strike merasa kakinya beku. Bahkan ujung pangkal kaki kiri yang berprosetetik itupun, seperti kaku tak bergerak.

Seumur hidup ia bermimpi untuk melamar seorang wanita. Namun sekalipun ia tak pernah bermimpi seseorang melakukan sebaliknya kepadanya.

"…dan kau tak perlu memikirkan anak. Semuanya akan lebih mudah dipahami." Snape melanjutkan.

Keringat dingin rasanya membasahi sekujur tubuh Strike. Tapi sosok Snape tetap berdiri tegak di depannya.

"A-aku…" Strike terbata sejenak.

"Aku takkan mengemis apapun padamu, Strike. Aku hanya ingin kau memahami apa yang kupendam." Snape menatapnya tegak. Kuat, seperti tebing Cornwall.

Stike menunduk sejenak.

_Maaf, dok. _

"… Aku pernah tidur dengan supermodel dan anak CQ; aku tidak sepayah itu dalam hal wanita." Strike membalas dengan suara pelan.

_Dan aku takkan tunduk pada siapapun. _

"Sverus Snape, jangan bermimpi …"

Snape langsung menyulut rokoknya dengan mendekatkan ujungnya ke rokok Strike. Begitu dekat hingga nyaris keduanya akan berciuman.

"Cormoran Strike," Snape mendesis.

"Penantianku tak berbatas. Ingat itu."

Snape pergi sembari menyesap rokoknya. Ia melambaikan tangan dan melangkah ringan, memasuki mobil.

Strike menyesap rokoknya.

Hubungan yang aneh. Kuat. Sesama lelaki. Tetpi dalam waktu yang sama, terasa terlarang baginya.

Strike selalu menganggap dirinya kuat; namun ternyata ada yang lebih kuat. Sang Fisioterapis yang terus memendam cinta yang tak mungkin.

_Seveus Snape … _

_Kau lebih kuat dariku. _

End


End file.
